


Confident [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: You can't make me behave.





	Confident [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VidUKon 2017.

**Confident**  
**Music:** Demi Lovato  
**Content notes:** Some bright flashes  
**Download:** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-T5yqfKURzzTkFiaTdmN19Fc0U) (2:41minutes, 100MB) | [subtitle .srt](https://www.mediafire.com/?tdutnwpsh97ti54)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/352499.html) | [Youtube](https://youtu.be/cqWMBGZR4Ms) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/162006527093/confident-music-by-demi-lovato-ghostbusters)

[Ghostbusters - Confident](https://vimeo.com/218988754) from [shinyjenni](https://vimeo.com/user13856773) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(password: underrated)


End file.
